With the high cost of standard electricity and gas, many individuals look for alternative means of obtaining energy. The present invention features a novel windmill generator system that harnesses wind energy and converts it to usable energy for consumers. The windmill generator system of the present invention is environmentally friendly, efficient, and easy to use.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.